


Of Shadows and Boots

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a minute is all they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shadows and Boots

Laura rushed down the corridor towards her next meeting, her pace only slowing when she saw Kara Thrace. She was walking towards Laura in her full flight suit and a mischievous smile crossed Laura’s face as she paused to talk to her.

“Captain Thrace. Could I have a word in private?” Laura nodded towards a shadowed recess, out of sight of her guards and passersby, and Kara followed, unsure whether she should be worried by the smile on the President’s face, a smile more commonly worn on her own.

The thought was cut off however, when Laura’s lips came crashing against hers, tongue expertly moving into her mouth and fingers curling into her short hair, the kiss becoming sloppy and open-mouthed when Kara tried to protest.

“I’ve got,” she pulled away to talk. “I’ve got CAP in five minutes.”

“Stop talking then.” Laura resumed kissing her, Kara barely having time to respond, moving her hands over Laura’s body and slipping her tongue into her mouth, when a discreet cough emerged from the vicinity of Laura’s guards.

Laura pulled away reluctantly, a satisfied smile on her face though as she straightened herself. “Well you’d better go then.” She walked back into the light of the corridor, Kara following closely behind so that when Laura stopped, she nearly walked into her. “Oh and Captain?” Laura said over her shoulder, “I’ll make time when you finish CAP. Keep your boots handy.” With that, and a final flick of her hair, Laura was away, leaving a slightly bemused Kara to make her way to the hanger deck.


End file.
